parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style)
a spoof of Hotel Transylvania. Cast *Dracula - Woody (Toy Story) *Dracula (Bat) - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Mavis - Felicie Milliner (Ballerina/Leap!) *Mavis (Bat) - Gloria (Happy Feet) *Jonathan - Victor (Ballerina/Leap!) *Frankenstein - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Eunice - Sally (Cars) *Murray - Norm (Norm of the North) *Wayne - Blu (Rio) *Wanda - Jewel (Rio) *Griffin - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Quasimodo - Chef Skinner (Ratatouille) *Martha - The Mother (The Little Prince 2015) *Mr. Fly - Z (Antz) *Suit of Armor - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Suit of Armors - Chickens (Chicken Run) Scenes *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Woody's Future *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 2 - Present Day *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 3 - Felicie and Woody's Conversation/Felicie's Dream *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 4 - The Village/Felicie's Sadness *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 5 - Woody Meets Victor/Love at First Sight *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 6 - Woody's New Plan *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 7 - Victor's Funnies *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 8 - At the Pool Party *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 9 - Woody and Victor's Argument *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 10 - Felicie and Victor's Relationship/The Spa *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 11 - Woody and Victor's Relationship *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 12 - Skinner's Kidnapping/Felicie's Feelings *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 13 - Woody's Past *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 14 - At the Party/The Argument *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 15 - The Mother's Gift/Woody's Mistake *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 16 - Getting Victor Back at The Characters World *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 17 - Monster Festival/Lightning McQueen's Advice *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 18 - The Airplane *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 19 - Woody's Permission/Happy Ending *Hotel Transylvania (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 20 - End Credits Gallery Woody in Toy Story.jpg|Woody as Dracula Cody-maverick-surfs-up-8.22 thumb.jpg|Cody Maverick as Dracula (Bat) FelicieLebras.jpeg|Felicie Milliner as Mavis Gloria (Happy Feet).jpg|Gloria as Mavis (Bat) VictorFrançoisXavier.jpeg|Victor as Jonathan Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Frankenstein Sally in Cars.jpg|Sally as Eunice Norm.jpg|Norm as Murray Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Wayne Jewel in Rio.jpg|Jewel as Wanda Gene.jpg|Gene as Griffin Skinner.jpg|Chef Skinner as Quasimodo th1V0H69X0.jpg|The Mother as Martha Z in Antz.jpg|Z as Mr. Fly Fowler in Chicken Run.jpeg|Fowler as Suit of Armor Chicken-run1.png|Chickens as Suit of Armors Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie-spoof Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Movie Spoofs